Oregon Trail
by OregonTrailSurvivor1840
Summary: This tale tells the story of the most famous party of a very important moment in history.


June 1,1848

The year is day is June and his family have left Independence to journey to him are Jonah,Alex,Ethan,and Grant.''Alright,that's it'',says Nick the farmer.''Are you sure that's enough?''

''That's all we can afford.''

''Ethan,load up the cart'',says Alex.

''Y'all ready?''

The party nods their heads.

''Alrighty 's go''

June 5,1848

The party has travelled for 4 days and are plentiful in food.

''What the-?''

The treacherous Kansas River blocks the path.

''What do we do?''

''We can caulk the river!'',Nick says,vehemently.

''Our food!''

''We lost 7 pounds of food'',Grant says angrily.

''I guess I'll have to hunt.''

Nick gets out the wagon,rifle in hand,and courage in his eyes.

''Haha!''

Nick smiles as he takes down a doe and a buffalo

''I got 'em!''

The party happily eats their food,along with some wild fruit they found along the way.

June 10,1848

The party has now come across the Big Blue River.

''We'll caulk the river sure to hold your items tight.''

They go across the dangerous path.

''We made it!"

June 14,1848.

The party is close to Fort Kearney.

''Ahh!'',Jonah yells.

''My arm is broken!''

''Don't worry,Nick 'll rest!''

Jonah winces in pain as he's placed on the ground to rest.

June 15,1848

''So,where is our next landmark?'',Alex asks.

''Not too 's rest for a few more days so our friend Jonah can recover.''

June 20,1848

The party's health is have now reached Fort Kearney.

June 22,1848

''I am sick'',Ethan says weakly.

''Well,we shall rest for another 5 days.

June 27,1848

The party is back on its feet.

June 30,1848

''My arm is broken again'',Jonah cries.

''Goodness.I suppose we must rest again.''

July 1,1848

The party is recovered,ready to continue.

July 10,1848

The party is now at Fort Laramie.

''Ugh,Jonah groans.I've come down with something.''

He curls up in the corner.

Nick checks his pulse.

''He's us have a funeral.''

The party quietly mourns the grave of Jonah.

''Nature's a cruel mistress.''

''Aye'',Ethan replies.

Food is low,so Nick hunts again and returns with a bountiful supply.

August 3,1848

The party runs across Independence Rock.

August 8,1848

The party goes through South Pass.

The trail divides.

''Shall we go through Green River or Fort Bridger?'',Grant asks.

Nick looks at the map.

''Green River.''

August 9,1848

Alex hides behind a bush to relieve himself.

''I have dysentery.''

August 17,1848

The party has made it to Green caulk the river and live.

Nick hunts and catches a bear.

August 27,1848

The party has made it to Soda Springs.

August 29,1848

The party has made it to Fort Hall.

September 7,1848

The party has made it to Snake River.

''What do we do?''

''We'll ford it!''

The oxen get stuck in the river.

''Oh no!''

Wagon part float away.

Grant starts to slip.

''Help!''

''I got you!",Nick says as he grabs his arm.

The current,however,drags Grant away as he yells.

''I cant swim!''

Nick jumps in the water and swims after him.

He drags him to the land where Ethan and Alex are waiting.

Nick checks Grant's pulse.

''He's dead.''

The group makes a small cross to place by his body and mourn over him.

Nick hops out the wagon and drags a dead bear,leaving a trail of blood.

September 16,1848

The party has made it to Fort Boise.

September 20,1848

An ox collapses on the ground,panting heavily.

He moos slowly as he lays down and dies.

''Augh,now we won't get there in time!''

October 23,1848

The party has made it to the Blue Mountains.

November 7,1848

The party has made it to Fort Walla Walla.

November 13,1848

After a few days the party has made it to The Dalles.

''With no money what shall we do?'',Alex asks.

''I guess we'll have to caulk it.''

The wagon sails just block their path.

''Rocks straight ahead!''

''Hold on!''

The wagon tilts upward as Nick flies out of it.

''No!'',Alex yells,defeated.

They hit more rocks and are pulled onto land by the swift current.

''We're almost there'',Ethan struggles,panting.

December 2,1848

After a few weeks,the cold has struck the land.

Ethan steers the wagon,freezing.A fog has come in,blinding the oxen.

Alex lays on the floor,sleeping.

With little to no blankets and clothing,Ethan gets closer to Alex.

''Hey,you're awake?''

''I am 're you doing.''

''I'm cold.''

''I have another way to keep warm'',Alex says,smirking.

Alex engages in sexual intercourse with Ethan.

''Are you warm now?"

''Yes!"

Alex groans as he enters Ethan.

''Thank you'',Ethan says,excitedly.

With both being bare in clothing,they slowly freeze over.

December 2,2017

Today marks the day the party of the farmer family came to an historians follow their notice crosses staked into the ground,skeletons of various animals and people on land and water,wet supplies washed up on the land,and broken wagon parts.

They come across Nick's wagon he bought in Independence,with clothes on the floor and skeletons inside.

One skeleton is bending over while another is on his knees behind him.

''That nigga is gay.''

On this day,these 5 members did not meet their goal,but their story shall live on as the party with the longest trail.

They are:The Gay Nigga Party.


End file.
